Peppa And the Apple Juice - A Peppa Pig Movie (2015)
Peppa and the Apple Juice is a Peppa Pig film released on October 27, 2015 and is rated PG for some rude humor and violence. It's about peppa going apple juice and too crazy. It will be made by Paramount, Nickelodeon Movies, Astley Baker Davies, and EOne Entertainment, and Channel 5 Movies. Transcript (Paramount still logo fades out and fades in. Nickelodeon Movies still logo fades out and fades in. Still logos of Astley Baker Davies, EOne Entertainment, and Channel 5 Movies appear and after 5 seconds, it disappears.) PEPPA AND THE APPLE JUICE movie logo is shown Peppa and George: Peppa and the Apple Juice! The movie logo fades in. Mummy pig: peppa! what's your favorite food? Peppa: =O! *whispers*..apple juice! Mummy pig: well good for you! i have some apple juice right here!!!! Peppa: omgggggg. give it here! -le mummy gives peppa the apple juice- Mummy: I'll be up in space! *slides down the stairs like a sled* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Peppa: ur all mine now! Apple juice: *hops out of peppa's hand* NUH UH, GURL! I'M MY OWN MAAAAAAAAAAN! *hops away* Peppa: no wait! *starts running after it* COME BACK! Apple juice: NO WAY, BRO! Peppa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! MUMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mummy pig: *planking on the stairs* can't hear you sweetie! up in space! Peppa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daddy pig: *wearing a tutu*....i don't wanna talk about it. Apple juice: HAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME NOW! *hops in trash can* Peppa: why tho? Apple juice: i thought it was a portal...... Peppa: *takes apple juice and pours it into her mouth* AHAHAHAAAAAA FEEEEEL THE POWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Apple juice: aw man George: *stumbles into the room* I'M WASTED OFF JUICE! Peppa: no one asked you. i'm going down stairs. Mummy pig: NO WAIT -peppa slips on mummy pig and they both start falling down the stairs forever- Both: OMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Daddy pig: Isn't that a sight! *eats a parachute* this, however, is normal. George: cheers, bro! one night, in the pig house... Peppa: hey George. i just found all this apple juice in the fridge. what do you think we should do with it? George: drink it? Peppa:......totally George: well watcha waiting for? OPEN IT UP! Peppa: ~opens apple juice~ the whole house suddenly has decorations everywhere, party lights, and awesome food. George: AWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!!! Peppa: ~dancing on the couch~ TURN UUUUP!!! ~drinks apple juice like a boss~ Apple juice: WUT ARE YOU DOING!? Peppa: drinking you, dummy! Apple juice: oh.. carry on! George: ~snatches apple juice~ ALL MINE!!! ~pours apple juice into mouth like a waterfall~ Peppa: oh shnap.... George: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! AHAHAHA...we're out of apple juice... Peppa: TO THE APPLE ORCHARD!!! ~they both run to Granny and Granpa pig's apple orchard~ Peppa: QUICK! TAKE THE APPLES AND RUN!!! ~le police carz show up~ George: Peppa, run!~runz~ Police dude: YOU BETTER STOP RUNNING! Peppa: wanna come to our apple juice party? Police dude:......totally later back at the house.. the party is still going on, everyone is wearing tutus, and apple juice is raining from the sky Peppa: YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Police dude: TURN UUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!! George: WOOO!!! -sips apple juice and falls off a table- Peppa: you're wasted. George: shush peppa*hic*, don't tell anyone! Peppa: ~le sips apple juice~ wait a minute.. George? George: yea? Peppa: ..since when did you learn to talk? and since when do we throw parties with police dudes?AND SINCE WHEN DO WE BUY APPLE JUICE!? George: alright! alright! if i tell you a secret, will you please shut up? Peppa: sure.. George:....you're dreaming Peppa: WHAAAAAT!? George: shh! Peppa: oh, sorry. so, go on. George: you're in a dream where your whole family including you loves apple juice. and now that you know that you're dreaming, you can do whatever you want. anyway, you can't do-- Peppa: does that mean. i.. George: wait! you ca-- Peppa: APPLE JUICE POWERS, ACTIVAAAATE! ~teleports to Mummy pig's room, leaving a bottle of apple juice in her place~ George: oh shnap... ..........In mummy pig room............ Peppa: ~teleports in~ Mummy: my my! what are you doing in here? Peppa: mummy, can i throw another apple juice party and invite everyone in the peppaverse? Mummy: heck no-- Peppa: ~mind controls Mummy~ Mummy: ...of course you can, peppa! and here's some apple juice.. Peppa: WOO! everyone in the peppaverse is dancing in peppa's house and drinking apple juice Everyone: WE ALL DA WAY TURNED UUUUUUUP!!!!! Peppa: ~on the ceiling~ WOOT WOOOOT!!! Suzy: hey everyone! look! peppa is on the ceiling!! Everyone: ~gasps~ Peppa: that's right guys! I'M ON THE MOTHA FRIKIN CEILING!!!! ~sees Pedro pony on the phone in the corner~ yo Pedro, watchu doin? Pedro: um.... Secret Agent dudes: ~breaks down the door and runs to Peppa~ HOLD HER DOWN! ~1000 secret agent dudes grab Peppa they all drag hey away~ Peppa: PEDRO YOU JEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! peppa is in the back of a van-truck-thing. suddenly, someone carries her out of the van-truck-thing and she is thrown into a room a mysterious person slowly walks up wearing a hood covering their face (so totally not cliche XD) le mysterious person: HELLUU YOUNG ONE! STATE UR NAME!!! Peppa: um... Bonquisha. yea. Bonquisha la Apple juice! mysterious: well then, ms. Bonquisha. you'll be delighted to know that your friend Pedro helped us discover magical beings! Peppa: Pedro's a jerk -_- mysterious: now, to figure out how your magical powers work, you will be experimented on until we get the answer! Peppa: really? OH SHNAP! mysterious: now, GIVE US TEH ANSWUR TO UR POWERS OR SUFFURR!!! Peppa: alright! alright! if i tell you, will you please shut up? myserious:...okay o3o Peppa:..i'm dreaming. this is my dream land. and you're just another part of my dream. mysterious: oh really? well then. ~100 other mysterious ppl walk out of the shadows~ we have a favor for you. (STILL TOTALLY NOT CLICHE) Peppa: what's that? mysterious: ....you have to wake up on your own. Peppa: what!? then all of this will disappear! mysterious: exactly. but your reward is..this. ~holds up 50 gallons of apple juice~ Peppa: HOLY SHNAP! :D mysterious: yes. 50 whole gallons of PUUUURE apple juice. it will be next to your bed when you wake up. Peppa: oh mannnn. wake up and destroy a world, or not wake up and don't get the apple juice... mysterious: MS. BONQUISHA!!! YOU MUST CHOOOOOSE! Peppa:......i choose......~punches mysterious in the face~ mysterious: OH SHNAAAAAAP!!! ~hood falls off~ Peppa:........POLLY PARROT!?!??!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!111!?!?!!?!?!? Polly: it's true. Peppa: BUT WHY!?!?!? Polly: idk. i was bored. Peppa: anyways, sorry for punching you in the face, your not gonna tell Granny pig, right? Polly: nah. we cool. Peppa: sweet :D Polly: so what do you choose anyway? Peppa: i decided, i'm not gonna wake up! Polly: oh. that's cool. cuz mummy pig's about to wake you up anyway! Peppa: sweet. peace out, polly! ~fades out~ Polly: i luv u Mummy pig: Peppa! wake up! Peppa: ?? Mummy: good. you're awake. i brought you some apple juice. Peppa: AW YEA! ~jumps out of bed~ Mummy: PEPPA! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!? Peppa: ~gulps down apple juice and runs away~ Mummy: PEPPA! GET BACK HERE! Peppa: ~runs into Daddy pig's room as fast as Sonic~ HEYDADDYPIG! Daddy pig: what? what's going on! Peppa: ~runs back out of Daddy pig's room, stealing his bed~ YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH Daddy pig: PEPPA! YOU BETTA GET BACK HERE! Peppa: ~runs all the way to Suzy's howse~ Daddy pig and Mummy pig: ~chases after her~ Peppa: Tree throw! ~throws a tree at Mummy and Daddy pig~ Both: OH NO! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! ~they both run away~ Peppa finally gets to suzy's house Suzy: Yo~! peppa! mah pig! Peppa: suzy! you will NOT belive the dream i just had! Suzy: lemmie guess. Apple juice? Peppa: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YOU STOLE MY THUNDER!! Suzy: =w= Peppa: shut up. peppa is eating supper with mummy pig. Peppa: ~slurps spaghetti~ mummy. why doesn't our spaghetti ever have sauce? Mummy pig: i really don't know. and i really don't care. ~the front door opens~ ~daddy pig arrives in handcuffs and a police dude behind him~ Mummy pig: DARN IT, DADDY PIG! NOT AGAIN!! Police dude: we found this man stealing chocolate biscu-...~stares at peppa~...miss. have i seen you before? Peppa:...wanna come to our...apple juice party? Police dude:.....totally. Peppa: OMIGOSH IT'S YOOOOUUU!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Polide dude: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! :'D Daddy pig: um...did i miss something? Police dude: your daddy is free to go! ~leaves~ Peppa: OMIGOOOOO-...that was weird. mummy. may i be excused? Mummy pig: of course: Peppa: ~walks outside~ wasn't the apple juice party just a dream? ~almost stepts on something~ ~sees that it's an apple juice box~ Peppa: hm? what's this doing here? ~reaches for box~ Apple juice: NUH UH, GURL! I'M MY OWN MAAAN!!! ~hops away~ Peppa: whaaa!? i think i need to lie down...or..never lie down again. ~goes back inside~ Mummy pig: peppa? are you feeling ill? Peppa: I'M FINE. I'M JUST TIRED!!!! Mummy: good. bcus we're going to granny and grandpa pig's house! Peppa: YAAAAAAAAY! that'll get my mind off this. ~in the car~ Peppa: DRIVE INTO THE PUDDLE! DRIVE. INTO. THE. PUDDLE!!! >:U Mummy pig: no peppa. Peppa: PEPPA DO IT HERSELF!! ~grabs the wheel and drives off the road and into a puddle~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Mummy pig: Peppa! you're a jerk! Peppa: YEEEAAAAA!!! PEPPA FOREVERRRR!!! >:D ~at Granny and Grandpa's house~ Peppa: grannyyyy~! granpaaa~! we're here! Granny: peppa...i think something's wrong with Polly. Peppa: send her in. Granny: ~shows her Polly Parrot~ Polly parrot is wearing a black cloak with a hood covering her face Polly: HELLUUU YOUNG ONE! STATE UR NAME!! Peppa: Polly. i know that's you. Polly: aww. George: ~opens a bottle of apple juice~ suddenly granny pig's front lawn looks like a party everyone: WE ALL THE WAY TURNT UP!!! ~everyone is wearing tutus and apple juice is raining from the clouds~ Peppa: alright. something weird is SO going on. but who cares!? ~puts on tutu and starts dancing~ ~peppa is taken away by secret agent dudes~ Peppa: oh yea. this part. CURSE YOU, PEDRO THE PLATYPUS!!!! Goofs *Apple juice isn't food, it's a drink. GALLERY movie poster yo.png|Movie poster Peppa and the Apple Juice Poster.png Peppa's apple juice party with everyone from the peppaverse on the ceiling.png|Movie screenshot Copdude.jpg|The police dude Category:The Apple Juice Quadrilogy Category:The Apple Juice Trilogy Category:Peppa and the Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Apple Juice Portal Category:Fanon Category:Cracktastic